


This Could Be a Good Thing.

by allyourpoison



Series: There Are Three Sides To Every Story [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Louis' POV, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyourpoison/pseuds/allyourpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Union J is the opening act for the Latin America leg of One Direction's Where We Are Tour and Louis likes to make George giggle.</p>
<p>(You don’t need to read the first part since both parts happen simultaneously, but the end may not have much sense if you don’t).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be a Good Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things:  
> \- Nothing had been said about who is the opening act for the WWA Tour. This story just needed all of them in tour together.  
> \- Every time I write from a character’s POV in third person, I ended up changing it. I’m like “Yeah, this is from X’s point of view, but it is important what Y is thinking in this moment”. So, this is an exercise for me; I’m posting the same story from Harry, Louis and George’s POV. I have already posted Harry's, George's is next.  
> -I’ll may continue the story and add another chapter. That new chapter could have Harry/Louis moments however this is not going to become an OT3 fic (I wouldn’t know how to write it). I have ideas to continue the story but don’t know how to give it a proper ending yet (I don’t want to write a second chapter that requires a third one and post it months later. So I’m still working on it).

 

Louis was really enjoying it. Not only the tour but being single. Not as Living-La-Vida-Loca-and-sleeping-around single; he was happy not having to worry about nobody but himself. As a matter of fact, he had been single for more than two years now, just no one knew about it.

He and Eleanor had been dated two months before he stopped lying to himself and accepted that he was gay. However, somehow the girl accepted to beard it up for him after that. You’ll see, he felt more comfortable with a ‘girlfriend’ that having him rumoured to be dating any girl in the UK like it happened in Harry’s case.

Everything was okay. The only person who knew about his sexuality besides Eleanor and his mum was Zayn. He didn’t want to tell the other guys even if they had taken Harry’s revelation well. Yeah, Harry was gay too. Louis hadn’t outed himself to him because of reasons. Trust him, it was better that way.

A couple of weeks ago, Eleanor came out of nowhere with the notice she got herself a real boyfriend; she wouldn’t be able to make him company anymore. If Louis was honest, he felt relieved.

Xxx

You’ll never know how much of time a fake relationship consumes. You’ll never know how much of time a fake relationship consumes. Now he had time to spend with his family and the friends he never got to see anymore, to catch up with TV series and do nothing at all. Also, he focused on the band more than ever. Okay, he hadn’t suddenly become the Lord and Master of the Time, but he was more available.

The Latin America leg of the Where We Are Tour is amazing so far not only because of the fans (who where a new level of crazy by his judgement. Although Zayn said it only was ‘cause they where exited of seeing them for the first time, Louis wasn’t so sure; they would have to go back to check), but also for the company. They had Union J as their opening act. Those guys were fun to be around and always up to a laugh.

Speaking of laughs... In the last weeks Louis had developed kind of an addiction to the laugh of certain UJ member.  He had discovered he had the power to make George laugh nonstop. That boy and Niall were like his personal audience; always celebrating whatever he had to say.

But George was special. Louis always took as a personal victory every time he heard those musical giggles. So, _so_ cute. And he blushed, oh God, George blushed every time Louis looked into his eyes. That boy was pretty huggable.

Before the tour started, he had spent a lot of time with George during the rehearsals. In theory, Louis didn’t need to be in attendance to Union J’s practice. He just wanted to know better the people he would be travel with.

“Do you want me to turn the air conditioning on, love?” Louis asked George one of those days.

“No, I’m good, why?”

“I thought you were hot. With the blushing and all.” He explained and winked. George blushed even more. Embarrassing the boy was such an entertaining. Too bad that fun lasted only a couple of weeks.

When the tour began he noticed George wasn’t talking to him. In fact, he had never talked to him a lot. Louis had thought the boy was just shy but lately it had got worse. Maybe was something he said or maybe George simple didn’t like Louis. The older boy knew he could be annoying, he _liked_ to annoy people. Perhaps he had crossed some kind of line and the Union J lad had opted for ignore him.

So Louis decided to avoid him as well. There was no need to make a big deal out of the situation: twenty days from there and they’d go to separate ways.

Xxx

They were into the third day of the tour when JJ came to him: “Hey, man. Can I ask you something?”

Why? _Why_ do people start conversation with that phrase? “Sure, what’s up?”

“George.” Louis motioned him to continue, that didn’t say anything to him. “Do... um. Do you have a problem with him?” Louis frowned. “I mean, are you mad at him or something like that?”

“No, why do you ask?” Seriously, why would he ask?

“You hadn’t been talking to him at all, and he’s just sad about it.” JJ said after a moment, like he had to think every word before coming with an answer.

“Oh, I thought he’d rather me leaving him alone, that’s why.” He still didn’t quite understand.

“That’s the last thing he wants.” JJ said softly, like leaving to the universe the decision of Louis hearing that or not.

“Say what?”

“Nothing, I gotta go to the stage.  See ya.” The older boy was already out of the room when he finished the sentence.

Xxx

That night, after they arrived to their hotel, Louis went straight to find George in the roomhe shared with JJ.  When he walked in the boy had looked around nervous as if not understanding what Louis could be looking for there.

“Hi.” Louis had said with a shy voice. What was he supposed to say? ‘You got the wrong idea, I don’t hate you’?

“Hi, Louis.” George seemed so uncomfortable. Maybe JJ was mistaken.

“So... I talked to JJ...” He began and the younger boy tensed even more if it was possible. “He told me you think I’m avoiding you.”

“Oh, no. He must have understood wrong!” George raised his hands and shook his head.

“Well, then. What he should have understood instead? Wait, you were talking about me?” He asked smirking and George began to desperately find a way to answer; started words Louis couldn’t quite recognized but not finished any.  “Relax, mate. I’m just fucking with you.” He said laughing and George relaxed a little bit. After a couple of seconds, he added: “I am avoiding you, though.”

He may have laughed at George’s expression if the boy didn’t look so hurt. All doe eyed staring at him with a hopeless gaze.

“You... you always seem so awkward when I’m around. I just thought you didn’t like me.” Louis explained.

“Oh, it’s not that, I do like you.” George didn’t blink nor tear his eyes apart from Louis’ while he said it. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I like you.” Louis said nodding and George mimicked him. “So, we don’t ‘not like’ each others.” He told after a moment, smiling.

“Nop.” George was grinning. Louis had only seen a smile that made him feel so content before but he didn’t want to think about it, it wasn’t important right now.

“We actually like each other.”

“Yep.” He was _sooo_ cute.

“Are you gonna give me a hug and start over again, with the right foot this time?”

“Of course!” George was beaming as they came closer and clash into the other’s arms. Louis took the opportunity to bury his face in the other boy’s neck and one of his hands in his hair. Just because it felt right.

Xxx

They started spending more time together after that. He loved the boys; they were not only his band mates, but his best friends. However hanging out with George was refreshing. Honestly, if you spend so much time with the same people you would practically jump to the possibility to have someone else. And the younger boy seemed to feel the same way, because he was almost never with his own band mates. Okay, maybe Louis was the one monopolizing his time, but he didn’t hear the boy complaining; they had to make up for the wasted time.

One evening, Louis didn’t remember where exactly in the world they were, but something happened during one of their ‘tickling sessions’ on the dressing room’s couch. Have you heard his giggles? It wasn’t Louis’ fault they were so fucking addictive and adorable.

Anyway, when he got tired of torturing the brown eyed boy, Louis just landed on the top of him, blocking any chance George got to move, because people hated when he did things like that. His head was resting on the younger boy’s chest so he looked up to see his angry expression. Except, he didn’t found it. George was looking at him with some kind of devotion that made Louis swallow and, before he was able to fully get up, a set of lips was kissing his.

Louis didn’t have time to respond. George had separated and sat on the couch, pushing Louis to the other end and apologizing for what he had done.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Don’t be mad, please?” The boy pleaded and repeated the same words as a mantra. That world applied to this situation? Whatever, he’ll ask Zayn later; words were his thing. For that moment, he decided just to kiss the boy in front of him before he got a heart attack.

Xxx

It was always like that after that day. They kissed every time they were alone. It felt so good, Louis felt so happy. They were sneaking out every time they could; trying to spend as much time as they could together without other people noticing something has changed.

One day George asked Louis if he and Harry have had something.

Louis sighed. “No, G. We are best friends; nothing would ever happen between us.” Maybe he should have added a ‘why are you asking?’ but that was a topic he didn’t like to discuss.

George had been acting weird that day. And that was a question the boy had obviously wanted to ask for a while. Louis didn’t blame him; he would have asked two.

Louis didn’t felt surprised when, half of an hour later, another question came out of his boy’s mouth. “What is going to happen when the tour ends? Whit us, I mean.”

The older boy didn’t want to think about it; it was going to be difficult to keep it up with what they had when they went back home.  He liked being with George, kissing him. It was fresh. However every refreshing aspect would get lost once they were back.

Paparazzi in Latin America were different. Okay, paparazzi were all the same. But since this was One Direction’s first time over there, they were interested on their phenomenon. It was like their first time at USA. They didn’t follow them that much and didn’t spy them; they were more interested in the local celebrities. The boys just got to attend to an endless list of interviews.

The boys were asked if they were single or taken, how they found the girls of that country. Even asked to “mover la colita”, but they weren’t questioned who hung out with whom. Actually, there were a few pictures of George and him together just hanging on the internet. But they were on tour, that was okay even if they see those pictures in the UK, nobody would suspect.

The same pictures were taken on England? That would make people talk. George understood that but it seemed that the boy needed to know where their ‘relationship’ was going. Louis really liked him; still he couldn’t make any promises.

He explained himself to the younger boy and told him that, in the end of the day, it was up to him: if George wanted to end things while they still were sweet, Louis would accept it; if he wanted this to continue, they would find a way.

When George said he wanted to continue, the biggest grin appeared in Louis’ face.

Xxx

They kept with the same routine. Sometimes George seemed to want to say something and backed down before revealing it. Louis never pushed because there were only two possible things Louis thought his boy could have wanted to say, and he wasn’t ready to hear any of them. So, they just kept kissing.

Several times, in which Louis got a room to himself, George used to stay with him and they cuddled and talked all night long. He believed he couldn’t feel more content.

Nevertheless not everything good last forever and every secret has to end. One of those nights they were fervently making out when he heard a deep voice:

“Oh. My. God.” Louis looked up toward the door to find a very confused Harry with his mouth wide open.

Why can’t he just get a break?


End file.
